notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
CI Guide
CI guide Hey there I am going to explain you guys what a CI is and how to run one and the things you can get once you come back to port. Ship Selection for CI Well first off lets start with what ships are best to go to CI with, the sloop and cutter are the best ships to use to go to a CI because there both small and are able to thrall easier, CI work best with them. Ship Stocking for CI Second when your running a CI you don't need to buy CBS. Your goal when you run a CI is to get to the island and get back your not doing any shooting. About 30rum is good for a decent CI run. Jobbing for CI Third You want to job people who have really good stats meaning when your screening jobbers always looking for SF and Rumble stats and there Forage stats the rest of the stats depend on who you need when your jobbing. Real Example of CI When I usually run a CI i get Renowned + and Master+ in SF AND rumble and forage respected + or cursed forager. This may seem like hard stats but in the long run you will be happy that you have good people so you don't end up sinking or getting thrown of the island to easy. Fourth after you job the right people you set sail and go to the island, it would be good to make sure no one on your ship could leave cause if they leave it ruins your whole CI. Fifth when you are ready and your on the spot explain to your crew you are either going to thrall or not thrall. If you thrall it means you are going to get zombies aboard your ship which help you in your SF and Rumble, I highly recomened you Thrall because that allows you to stay on the island longer. If you don't thrall you will be more likely done after vargas if your lucky. Sixth tell your whole crew aboard not to accept 1v1 and to dismiss them as quick as possible. After you have chosen to thrall for example you would wait till people have board your vessel, Bilge is the best station to get thrall tokens so make sure you have a good bilger. after people board your vessel and you get your thrall token simply click it and drag into the nav box to use it as it will take 2 people of your vessel on your side turning them into slaves of people aboard your ship. After you get a decent amount of thralls (max 7 for sloop) you are ready to enter the island, simply look for the island opening and get your ship inside it as safe as possible, try not to go close to ships or anything because you wouldn't want any damage. Seventh after you reach the island everyone including you will be thrown of the ship and onto the island and you guys can all get ready for fray. When fray starts tell your crew mates to defend there thralls in rumble (if have one) and make sure you team up on the EOs first you will know what that means once you actually are in the act of an CI. After you win everyone will have the chance to forage make sure you don't waste any time and get str8 to foraging because you need the most chest so you have a chance of getting really good items. On your first run its really unlikely to get a serpent but it just depends on how you do. After you forage and everything when the time is right the button will pop up either to stay and keep fighting or return to the island. Usually you would stay until your team says so or until you guys loose a fray either or. Eight after you loose a fray you will be automatically returned back to the ship, your goal now is one and one thing only is to get to the safe zone and out of there as quick as possible. The best technique for that is to ride the walls as it will help you get faster to your destination. As you proceed you will see more spawns and more ships trying to attack, just ignore them and try to get back to your area. Once your in the safe zone you have a choice either to port or to go back in the island... if your going to go back into the island make sure your crewbies can stay and wait a minimum of 5 mins. When your at port remember theres vessel owners chest and thats the best part to see if you go a serpent or not or any cool indgo clothing + much more. This is pretty much everything about CI